Here For Each Other
by YuriChan220
Summary: The members of A-Rise share their love for each other. Based on Season 2 Episode 10. Here's for you, Mikey-kun.


**Here For Each Other**

 **Pairing: Tsubasa x Erena x Anju**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and welcome back to my threesome love story one shots! This time, it will involve the members of A-Rise! Hooray! I finally got to watch Season 2, thanks to my very good friend Major Mike Powell III, and when I saw those three, I immediately grew attached to them. So, now I'm writing a story about them, even though Mikey-kun had beat me to it.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the story! ;)**

On a late, cold night, Tsubasa Kira lies in bed with her two A-Rise members, Anju Yuuki and Erena Todou, all in their night clothing. After losing to Muse, Tsubasa had wondered why they would level up so quickly, right above them. And then, after seeing Honoka and the others watching the screen, she knew that everyone was cheering and giving their full support on Muse and because of that, Muse was able to win the competition. And Tsubasa left with a smile on her face, feeling proud of Honoka's determination.

"Hey," Tsubasa whispers. "Are you two awake?"

Anju is the first to open her eyes. "Hm? What is it, Tsubasa-chan?"

"I've been thinking," Tsubasa says. "Did we really give it our all, even though we lost?"

Erena sits up and frowns. "What are you talking about? Of course we did. That's all that matters."

"She's right," Anju says softly as she sits up as well. "The three of us worked as a team and still got some support from our fans."

Tsubasa sits up and smiles. "We never gave up hope, too."

"But best of all," Anju says as she takes Tsubasa's hand in her own. "All of us supported each other. We never stopped caring and helping each other through tough obstacles, even when we're in backstage."

Erena smiles as well as she comes close to her leader of A-Rise. "Both of us even support you. You're our great leader, Tsubasa-san all through our career as school idols."

"You made all of us great idols, Tsubasa-chan," Anju adds. "And even though we lost to Muse, we still have each other. We're here for each other."

Tsubasa smiles at both of them. "Thank you, Anju-san. Erena-san. In fact, I feel so much better when you two say that."

"That's right," Anju says. "That's because we love you, Tsubasa-chan! Both of us do!"

Erena nods in agreement. "We truly love you, Tsubasa-san. And both of us want to be your girlfriends."

The short haired leader of A-Rise chuckles as she takes both Anju and Erena's hand. "I'm glad. I love both of you, too. After all, both of you are my fellow members of A-Rise."

Anju giggles as she wraps her arms around Tsubasa, planting a soft kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Tsubasa-chan! I'm so glad you accepted our feelings!"

Erena chuckles. "Now, now. Let's not get overboard on this. It's very late at night and we're supposed to be sleeping."

"I know," Anju says.

"Anyway, let's get some sleep. We have some big news to tell Honoka-san and the others."

"We do?" Anju asks with a tilted head in confusion.

Tsubasa turns to her new lover and winks.

* * *

"HUH!?" Honoka shouts in shock as the three A-Rise members reveal their newfound relationship to them. "You two are . . . a threesome now!?"

"Yes," Tsubasa says as she walks up to the Muse leader.

Honoka giggles and takes both Umi and Kotori's hand. "Well, guess what? Umi-chan and Kotori-chan are my girlfriends, too. We are a threesome as well."

"Congratulations!" Anju says.

"Very impressive," Erena says.

"But that's not all, nya~!" Rin says as she hugs both Maki and Hanayo. "Both Maki-chan and Kayo-chan are a threesome, too nya~!"

"Wh-why are you saying this out of the blue!?" Maki stutters while blushing.

"Don't forget about us," Nozomi says as she takes Nozomi and Eri's hand.

Tsubasa smiles. "I'm very impressed. Muse manages to get a threesome all on their own, don't they?"

"Yup!" Honoka says.

"Well then," Erena says. "Now that all of us are a threesome, why don't we all come to our school for some tea?"

All the members of Muse put on big smiles on their faces as they shout a big "YES!". Tsubasa chuckles as the three A-Rise members turn to leave.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, it's short I know. But just so you know, it's just an experiment to see if you guys want me to make a full story on the A-Rise members. Oh! And this is another continuation of my threesome trilogy, possibly the real last one shot since I didn't get to watch Season 2 until now. Hehe!**

 **Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
